Domination
by Myguy376
Summary: Soldier was late. He's done this before time and time again. Pharah decided that it was time for him to learn his place... (Peep the M)


**_My guys... I actually have a goal with this story. My goal is to arouse atleast one person with this story, like I'm trying to get yall to either have a chub or feel warmth in your lower regions... ok let me chill. So I'm confident all of you havr read the warning right? Also, I need y'alls feedback on this. Was it trash? Was it hot? Did it give you a small chub or hard on or bring moisture on anyway possible? Hell, even roast me for writing this if it was that bad. Please tell me and give me advice! Ok thats enough for now, I hope y'all enjoy this story between my favorite pair ;)_**

_Tick.. Tock.. Tick.. Tock._

The clock hands continue to move as a woman watched the time go by with a straight face. The woman was known as Amari who was standing in her short blue robe staring at the clock.

_Tick.. Tock.. Tick.. Tock._

The woman's face began to change a bit as the time went on. Her straight face began to turn into one of anger. Her brows furrowed as her frown began to form. She was supposed to be asleep but she was still up for a _special occasion._

"Where is _he?" _She said to herself as she continued to watch the clock tick

_Tick.. Tock.. Tick.. **Ding!**_

It's midnight and the _he _still wasn't here.

The woman grabbed the clock and was about to throw it in a fit of anger but stopped herself from doing so. She put it back down gently and began to calm herself as she sat down.

She knew that taking out her rage on inanimate objects was not the way to go. It seems she'll have to take out her frustration on something... or _someone._

She'll certainly take her anger out on _him._

_"... He'll be back."_ She said as she watched the clock from her chair. She decided to put her training on patience to good use as she awaited _his _return.

She'll wait for now but she won't be able to control her fury when _he _shows up.

"It's time I put _him_ in his place..." She said as the frown curved into a smirk.

**_She was going to enjoy this._**

**_In th_****_e RED van_**

"Man, it's good to have times like these am I right or am I right?" The Scout said as he was dowing another beer.

The mercenaries of RED were having a classic guy's night out on the town. It was a ritual thay made sure not to break even when they separated to differe houses.

"You said it partner. I'm glad to know I can count on every single one of ya." Engineer said as he patted Scout on the back.

"Mpph Mph Mph!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Thing is funny!" Heavy said as he rocked the van a little which spooked Sniper a bit.

"Hey! We're not out of the busy road yet so stop rocking the bloody van! I'm trying to get back in one piece mate." Sniper said with frustration clear in his tone. Since he was the designated driver, his drinking was limited which Demoman pointed out.

"Ayyy, someone's mad cause they had to be the sober driver tonight." Demoman said as he dowmed a swig of whiskey.

"Dont get too cocky. It's _your _turn next week anyway mate." He said which gave Demo a look of terror. He could only imagine what a night without alcohol would be like.

"It won't be that bad demoman, trust me." Spy said as he tried to comfort his fellow teamate.

All the mercs had a good time but _Soldier _had the most fun out of everyone. Due to his _partner_, he's unable to have as much fun as he used too.

**"I enjoyed all of our festivities together! May there be many more comrades!" **The patriotic Soldier said as the van stopped in front of a house.

"Alright Jane, this is your stop, we'll see you later." Sniper said as he got out and opened the door for him.

He was a bit sad to go but fun doesn't last forever.

**"Thanks for the help maggot!" **After the goodbyes were exchanged, Soldier walked to his door to found it to be already unlocked. He was a bit suspicious but knowing who was _already_ in here, he didn't think too much on it.

**"_She's _tough. I'm sure she handled it."**

He walked inside the quiet house and made his way towards the bedroom. It was only a matter of time until he could finally go to slee-

"Hello _Jane_."

He tried his best not to show any stiff movements as he was face to face with a woman in front of the door. What froze him wasn't the woman but her attire, he has never seen her in that dark blue robe before.

_He certainly wasn't mad about it however._

The robe she had was certainly a tight fit on her body. It accentuated her curves nicely... especially at the _front_ and _back._

The bottom of the robe stopped just a bit above her thights which showed off her toned and slender legs. And the way she had her robe tied in the front left little to the imagination with her voluptuous chest. He could see that she was wearing a lace bra which is rare for her to do.

_The robe showed her body off perfectly._

The woman was aware of his stare but decided not to point it out..._ it would ruin the fun if she did._

**"Hello _Amari, _I would like to stay and chat but I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. I'll see you tommorow." **He said as he tried to walk past only to have her block his way. Each time he tried to pass, she would be there to block him.

He wasn't able to read her that well due to a bit of alcohol in his system but he could certainly tell she was **angry** at something.

**'Is something wrong?"**

"Why are you home so late? This is becoming a habit of yours." She asked.

**"I was having a couple drinks with the guys. Why are you so interested in that? Don't you also have guy's night out but it's with ladies?"**

"_I'm asking the questions here Jane. _I dont mind your night out but I do mind the time of your arrival... _We had something planned remember._ She said with authority.

Jane knew about the plan they had but he wasn't one to be talked down. He responded with equal force, he wasn't honna let her demand him

**"Amari... You have no idea who you're up against do you? We can go through with our plans tommorow. Now move aside, that's an order.**"

She chuckled a bit. He was always so amusing in moments like these.

"I'm up against a man who cleary has no discipline and respect for me... Maybe you'll learn your place after I **_punish _**you." She said as a menacing smirk appeared on her face.

**"Punish Me?! It seems I'm not the only one that's been drinking tonight. How exactly do you plan to do that? " **

After that statement, Amari slowly walked towards him with a bit of a sway to her step. She reached for soldier who grabbed her arm with little effort.

**"You're gonna have to try a lot hard- Oof!" **

Soldier was interupted by a quick reversal from Pharah. He was baffled by the speed she displayed as she interlocked her arm with his. In a fluid motion, she pinned him to the wall along with his arms. Jane found himself lookinh into the face of his opponent as he struggled to get loose. He had a hard time getting free due to the alcohol and his fatigue.

"Struggling will only make it worse for you _Jane._" She said with a lowered tone. Jane wasn't liking where this was going. He could see it in her eyes that she was just getting started.

**"Amari, let me go now. I dont have time for this." **She giggled a bit at that.

"You don't want me to let you go...atleast _this part _doesn't.~"

**"You're starting to irrita- hgh!"**

Soldier grunted at the sudden preasure he felt around his manhood. It didn't take long to know who was responsible as her eyes didn't leave his. The pressure she applied turned into a slow rub as she massaged his member.

_The silence he provided was musoc to his ears._

"Aww, why so quiet now?~"

**"Amari, I'm warning you."**

"_Shhhh._ There's no need for words that arr untrue... _I saw how you were looking at me darling._" She said the last part in a sharp whisper as she began to put even more pressure on his dick.

She continued to slowly rub it through his pants as she inched her body closer to his. Jane could feel thst she only had her undergarments through the robe as she pressed her chest to his and used her otjer hand to keep him in place.. She continued to touch and tease him as she brought her lips closer to his ear.

_"Enjoying your punishment?~" _She said in a seductive manner which sent chills down his spine.

Jane rarely gets to see this side of Amari. He must've **_really _**set her off this time if she's stooping to levels like these. All he could do was stand there and take everything that she threw at him.

It didn't take long for Jane's body to react as his member began to grow in her hands. She kept her smirk as she increased the speed of her hand.

_She wasn't going to give him any control._

"My, that took no time at all. _You love what I'm doing to you don't you." _She said as sje pressed her body even further.

Jame was speechless at this point. He really couldnt fight back with anything. He was practically being dominated by her at this point.

_It didn't take long for her to go_ _even further with her punishment._

"You're starting to feel cramped down there, _let me help you_."

She said as she bent down and undid his buckle along with his pants. Jane was struggling to not look at her as she did these actions. The mere sight of her body would've made it even harder for him to endure

She inched his pants down and was met with his throbbing member that stood up at attention. Jane was not lacking in this department with a hefty nine inches and a decent width.

_Another part that Amari certainly didn't mind._

"Better now?"

**"Shut up."**

She giggled at that. She enjoyed this sight of Jane when he couldn't think straight so he acted with hostility.

_Dominating him brought her so much pleasure._

She said nonthing as she wrapped her firm hands around his cock and began to rub on it aggressively.

_He felt so hard yet so warm to her as she did these actions._

Most people would feel uncomfortable from this rough play that Amari wad doong but Jane thrived with it. It was hard to stop the moans and groans he started to produce due to how great it felt.

He tried to remove her hand off him but she swatted it away with no effort.

**"...Let go."**

Hearing those words only made Amari stroke him faster. She looked up to him with dangerouse eyes that were laced with lust.

_"Make me **coward.**~"_

**He hated that word.**

Jane did nonthing as he gripped the wall. He tried his best to contain himself but it was no use, he wasnt going to hang in there much longer as he felt a feeling in his stomach.

"I feel your twitching, _you're almost there aren't you?_"

**_Damn_** **_it._**

She took that silence as a sign as she increased her speed once more. She knew of Soldier's endurance so she wasn't going to hold back as she stoked his throbbing cock in a rough motion.

**_He was going to take his punishment._**

"Let it all out, _I know you want some relief so just give up."_ She said as she brought her face closer to his dick. Jane was trembling from how good he felt, only she was capable of such a feat as she jacked him off.

"Hurry up, you can cum all over me... Show me how much you've endured. _Show me how much you love my punishment._" She said as she opened her mouth as if to take him whole. Soldier could feel her breath on his member which made him groan even more

He broke at this point, he felt a feeling in his stomach as he began ro rel-

**_Squeeze_**

**"Hrgh!"**

The pleasure he felt turned into pain as Amari gripped the tip of his dick which stopped the release. A mischievous giggle escaped her lips as she saw his pained face.

"Not yet _honey_. You're going to wait just like I did.~"

Jane couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in. The worst part was that he was still getting aroused by it.

**"Let..go."**

He know what she wanted but je wasn't going to do it.

"_**Beg** for it_."

**"Like he-Grh!"**

She squeezed even harder around the appendage to emphasize her point as he groaned in pain and pleasure. His denial of release almost broke him but he still held on.

She was going to make him pay dearly for his actions and she was going to enjoy every second of his squirming.

_She knew this was going to be a good night._

**"You're.. gonna have to try.. alot harder than that Amari."**

Amari was silent after those words as her grip began to lossen up. She stood back up to meet his gaze with a look of determination and lust.

She _loved _when he brought on a challenge against her.

"And that's why I love you _Jane."_

Janes response never left his mouth due to Amari's tongue being in the way. She was winning the battle of their tongues as she literally wrestled his into submission. She began to stroke him again as her eyes slowly closed and he began to moan in her mouth.

_It was only a matter of time._

Jane was defensless to her advances as he slowly submitted to her. It was impossible for him to say that he **_wasn't_** enjoying this attention from her.

He **loved **when she got like this. But **hated **it when he was the submissive one.

His dick began to twitch again which she prepared for accordingly. She increased her speed as she separated herself from his mouth which left a trail of hot saliva. She bent down near his throbbing member and looked up to him with devious eyes.

**_That's all he needed to see._**

**_*SPURT*_**

He finally released his seed all over her dark blue robe. Amari made sure that all of it got on her robe and nowhere else as she continued to stroke him until there wad nothing left in him.

After he was complety milked, he slowly slid down the wall in defeat. This was the worst yet best punishment he has ever gotten.

**_He wasn't letting this go however._**

He looked up to see Amari who was removing her robe in a slow fashion. She only had on a blue lace bra with blue panties on as she placed the robe near him.

"Well, I'm off to shower, thanks for the workout anf make sure to clean this up... Also don't come back late next time or it will be even more _severe._" She said as she kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the bathroom with a smug smile on her face.

Soldier will take this loss for now...but he will certainly get his vegence.

**_He lost the battle but the war isn't over yet._**

**_My guys...My first standing lemon. I have mixed feelings about it but im open to feedback. I'll take anything, comments like 'Yo, I love this!' and 'You gave me a chub help.' are just as helpful as 'You need to work on this'. and 'You fucking suck! Stop writing!'. even a roast is good cause I love to laugh._**

**_BTW I'm continuing this because my view on pharah and soldier's relationship is that they'll both be dominant at first but have a submissive side to them and it would be unfair to have Soldier get done like this so he'll certainly get his payback._**

**_See you in the next one My guys._**


End file.
